


Seducing the Wrong Anderson

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck resumed his previous summer job of cougar pool cleaner the year after joining Glee club, but he got more than a couple surprises when he accepted this one job. (Basically it’s between season one and two, so before Blaine knows Kurt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Wrong Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> kinks used/attempted at: shower/wallsex and body worship

Puck wasn’t sure what exactly he’d been expecting when he pulled up to the Anderson household in his truck. The lady on the phone had sounded almost as if she belonged in some kind of fancy estate, not your typical Suburban house. He shrugged as he wiped his forehead on the back of his hand and got out of his truck. He was really looking forward to getting the air conditioning fixed in his truck so that he could use the money from his pool job towards more interesting things like booze. (Also it’d be nice to have it working because it was summer and _hell_ if it wasn’t particularly hot in Lima that year.)

Wanting to see how badly the pool even needed to be cleaned before he got any supplies out (and maybe check to see if the cougar was worth the job), Puck walked up to the front door and knocked firmly on the door. It was only a little while before the door swung open, and with his smarmy grin in place, Puck looked up from examining the doormat to greet Mrs. Anderson, only it wasn’t Mrs. Anderson at the door.

“Oh, you must be the pool guy my mom said would come by while she’s out; come on in!” greeted a boy, possibly around his age or younger, Puck was having trouble figuring it out because he was kinda short, who had curly dark brown hair and an incredibly boyish smile on his face as he gestured for Puck to follow him inside.

Well that wasn’t part of the plan.

Dumbfounded by the sudden reveal that his intended target wasn’t even home, Puck wasn’t sure what to do at first and just stood there, leaving the door open in front of him, the boy having already gone further into the house.

“Hey, don’t just stand there letting the heat in!” The boy had stopped walking when he noticed he wasn’t being followed and turned around, a friendly smile still on his face despite what he was saying.

Figuring that either he’d be able to clean the pool quickly or that Mrs. Anderson would come home soon, Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk before walking into the house, shutting the door behind him. Looking around him, he was kinda getting the idea from the neat and orderly way everything was organized that even if Mrs. Anderson came home early she wasn’t necessarily the type to cheat on her husband. Then again, the sex shark had had more difficult prey before, and besides, he hadn’t met her yet so she could still be persuaded. He was kind of concerned about the fact her son wasn’t really all that bright, and just assumed he was the pool guy. What if he’d been a robber or something? He’d just been invited in without even being asked for his name.

“I’m Blaine Anderson, by the way. My mom would’ve been here, but something came up at work so I had to stay here and make sure you didn’t like, steal something or whatever.” The way this Blaine guy spoke, it was as if he thought it was _silly_ that his mom would even suggest that a complete stranger would just steal stuff randomly from a person’s house. Now Puck thought that the kid was even more of an idiot—an idiot who trusted in the good of people. Part of him wanted to steal something just to get the kid in trouble, but that would be bad for business. (Also he didn’t see anything that he actually wanted.)

“Noah Puckerman, but call me Puck,” replied Puck shortly as he was led into the kitchen, which apparently led out into the backyard, and presumably the pool. He was there to clean a pool and get laid by a cougar, and since the later wasn’t happening now, he didn’t really plan on talking more than required of him. His abruptness however didn’t seem to faze the boy as he just continued leading the way outside and gestured to the pool.

“As you can see, Noah, our pool is in desperate need of cleaning.”

Puck didn’t even feel like correcting him for calling him Noah because he was too busy gaping at the atrocity that was the Andersons’ pool.

  
  


Seeing the look on Puck’s face, Blaine laughed cheerfully and went on, “Yeah, it’s pretty bad. My parents got this house under the impression that I’d be having lots of pool parties with my friends and that hasn’t really been much of a reality until this summer, so yeah…it’s gotten pretty bad.”

“That’s like, an understatement dude,” murmured Puck, so stunned from the sheer _green_ of the pool that he was more informal with this Blaine than he meant to be. Because really, _fuck_ was he supposed to clean this all today?

“Well, I took the cover off for you. Almost fell in while doing so, but I managed to regain my balance in time.” He said it so proudly that Puck nodded in response, just to validate for him that he’d done a good job by not falling in.

“I think you’d have died if you fell in, bro.” Eyes still fixated on the pool, Puck continued to speak more to this kid than he had planned. He blamed the pool. There must be fumes coming off of it that were messing with his brain or something because it wasn’t the fact that Blaine had a totally approachable attitude and seemed genuinely nice, nope.

Incredulous, Blaine retorted, basically pouting, “I can _swim_ , thank you.”

Confused for a brief second, Puck looked over at the other boy to see him standing there, his arms crossed and everything. He raised an eyebrow and said, “I was referring to the fact that the pool looks absolutely toxic dude, not that you’re so short you’d drown in the shallow end.”

Blaine looked like he was about to reply to that back handed comment, but shifted gears because Puck was headed back inside. Furrowing his brow, Blaine asked, “Where are you going, Noah?”

Rolling his eyes, Puck halted with his hand on the handle of the sliding door into the kitchen and answer, “It’s Puck, not Noah, and I gotta get my supplies out of my truck.”

“Oh, I just assumed you’d be using ours…” Blaine pointed over to the shed in the corner of the backyard.

Walking over to it, Puck grumbled, “Why the hell do you need me if you have the supplies?”

“Because my father isn’t really the kind of man to do things like this himself, and my mom doesn’t like doing yardwork. And if I almost fell in just getting the cover off, I don’t think I’m too apt to be cleaning it either,” came the reply Puck honestly hadn’t been expecting, but apparently to make up for being hobbit-like, the kid was equipped with exceptional hearing.

Grabbing what he figured he’d need from the shed, Puck just huffed in reply, not really wanting to keep up a conversation with this kid anymore. He just wanted to clean the pool and leave. He had places to be, people to screw, alcohol to drink.

Seemingly getting the point, Blaine gave him a little smile and waved as he went back into the house, “I’ll let you get to work then. I’ll just be in the living room if you need me!”

Puck just grumbled under his breath and got to work. Glaring at the algae infested water of the pool, he sighed, “Man this job blows…”

—-

He’d been working for probably hours before he saw Blaine again. Apparently he got tired of waiting for Puck to possibly need something and decided to come outside of his own accord with a glass of water, not that Puck wasn’t grateful because he was admittedly thirsty and taking a break sounded good.

The pool by now was at least partially see through as in the bottom was actually sort of visible if you squinted. Deep down Puck was suspecting that this was turning into a two day job just because it was so bad, but he was determined to do it all in one just so he wouldn’t have to deal with this brat again.

“Thought you’d might be getting thirsty, what with it being so hot lately and all,” stated Blaine, holding out the glass to Puck as the taller teen walked up.

“Thanks kid,” mumbled Puck as he took it and practically chugged it. When he gave the now empty glass back, he was met with a stern look. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “What?”

“I’m not a _kid_. I’m probably around your age actually.” He said it so defiantly and with such an annoyed tone that Puck couldn’t help but smirk at him in amusement.

“Oh, sorry about that. It’s just you’re kinda around the height of my little sister.”

“It’s okay, _Noah_. You’re probably just getting too much sun directly to your brain because of your mohawk. The mistake is totally understandable.”

Giving Blaine a look that he usually reserved for when someone was about to get the dumpster toss, Puck inquired, “Are you dissing the ‘hawk?”

Blaine just shrugged and playfully said, “Just saying it doesn’t do much for you besides get your scalp sunburned.”

Puck scoffed, shuffling around a bit before looking back at Blaine and saying, “Now I _know_ you didn’t just say the mohawk wasn’t sexy because I can tell you now that everyone, _everyone_ , likes the ‘hawk.”

“Apparently not because _I don’t_.”

“Obviously you’re just saying that because you don’t want to admit that you’re attracted to me.”

“I wouldn’t have a reason to be afraid to admit if I was.” That threw Puck a little, his face scrunched up and he just stared at Blaine, who just looked amused by everything. Thankfully it didn’t take long for Puck’s eyes to go wide with realization as his mouth formed an ‘o’ as he pointed at Blaine, who nodded, chuckling, and added, “Yes, Noah, I’m gay, so if I actually found you attractive, I’d tell you.”

Looking into Blaine’s hazel eyes, Puck could see that the boy was actually slightly nervous about making such a bold statement. He’d obviously had bad past experiences, and having caused similar things for Kurt once upon a time before Glee club, Puck knew exactly why he’d be scared. So it was in the friendliest annoyed tone he could manage that Puck mumbled, “Gay or not, you should still think I’m attractive.”

“I never said I didn’t think that, just not necessarily the mohawk, or the ‘hawk as you’re apparently fond of calling it.” The relief was obvious on Blaine’s face, and Puck was glad that the situation wasn’t awkward, or well, more awkward. Sure, he didn’t really swing that way, but he wasn’t about to get mad at someone calling him hot. Besides, he was pretty sure Kurt would like, threaten him with a makeover or something if he treated another gay kid poorly.

Grumbling to himself, Puck turned away from Blaine and went back to work. Blaine smiled and returned to the kitchen, placing the empty glass on the counter before going back to the living room where he certainly wasn’t watching Puck clean the pool from the window, nope.

Why would he be doing that?

—-

Blaine wasn’t sure when exactly he’d fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was watching in slight awe at Puck’s arm muscles, and thanking the fact he was wearing a wifebeater. Now here he was, blinking his eyes open because someone was shaking his shoulder, not exactly roughly, but it could’ve been gentler.

“Dude, kid, wake up. I’m done, so I’d kinda like to get paid and go home.”

It took Blaine a couple seconds to realize that it was Puck waking him up and not either one of his parents. It took another few seconds to comprehend that Puck had, at some point while he slept, taken off his shirt, and even though he was inside in the air conditioning, was still covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

“Oh,” was all Blaine managed to utter as he pretty much full out stared at Puck’s chest, even though he was fairly certain Puck was not playing for his team.

Seeing the smaller boy’s obvious distraction, Puck rolled his eyes, but chuckled as he snapped his fingers to break Blaine’s trance. “Kid, I know I’m super sexy right now, but I would really like to get paid for my services.”

A bright blush spreading across his cheeks, Blaine stood up from his place on the couch and wordlessly picked up the envelope his mom had left with him and held it out to Puck, stating clearly, “F-For your services, Noah.”

Puck took the envelope, and glanced inside to see it contained somewhere over $200—more than he usually got for one of these gigs, but then again considering he’d also spent more time cleaning a pool than he ever had before, he wasn’t about to say a damn thing about the price.

“I guess that makes up for the lack of sex,” he sighed under his breath, closing the envelope and sliding it into his back pocket.

“ _W-What_?”

He certainly hadn’t meant to be heard, but it wasn’t like he actually cared either. Puck just gave a little shrug and said smoothly, “I usually only take these gigs to sex up cougars, but your mom isn’t around so I guess I’ll just have to let this job ruin my record. It’s whatever.”

Puck was on his way towards the front door, he was fixing to leave, and he was almost there when he heard a faint voice call out behind him, cracking a little as it got to the end of its statement: “I-I can help you keep your record.”

Well, _that_ wasn’t what he had expected at all. Then again nothing about this job had gone as per usual, so part of Puck didn’t really know why he was surprised. Giving Blaine a critical look as he turned back around to face the boy, who looked almost positively shocked those words had exited his mouth, Puck asked, “And what makes you think that I would want your help in keeping my record?”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a couple times, not even quite able to look Puck in the eye anymore as he stammered out, “W-Well, I just a-assumed you’d want to keep up the n-notion of your conquests, so that even though I’m not exactly your _t-type_ , that may-maybe I could h-help?”

For some reason, even though no, he wasn’t gay, Puck was heavily considering this offer. It was obvious to him that Blaine was harboring some sort of attraction to him, previous mocking of the mohawk or not, so what harm could it be to mess around with a boy he’d probably never meet again in his life? If anything, it would just make him more sexually experienced. Rubbing his chin as if he was still contemplating it, Puck asked, “I don’t know kid, what exactly do you have to offer that I can’t go get from some random chick?”

Eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it hard, Blaine eventually shyly looked up and said, “A free shower?”

Suddenly incredibly aware of how sweaty and gross Puck felt, that actually didn’t sound like too bad of an idea, and if maybe he got like a blowjob or something out of it from an eager Blaine, then he wasn’t exactly going to _complain_.

“Okay, you got yourself a deal, kid.” It was plain to see that Blaine hadn’t honestly expected _that_ to be what won Puck over, but hey, it had been really hot outside and a nice shower just sounded really good.

“O-Okay then,” Blaine repeated, mostly to himself as he gestured slightly for Puck to follow him upstairs. With almost a kind of swagger, Puck walked behind him, taking the chance at exploring further into the Anderson household to try and figure out exactly what kind of people they were.

From what he could see, they were well off, but not rich by any means. Mrs. Anderson seemed to be a bit of a clean freak, or hired a maid, and Mr. Anderson…well, he just didn’t see much about Mr. Anderson in general in the house, which felt kind of weird to Puck, but then again maybe he just wasn’t a material orientated person.

“U-Um, here’s the bathroom. I-I guess you can get the shower going while I get some towels a-and stuff.”

Puck just grunted as Blaine walked a little further off down the hallway and he walked into the bathroom. Without a second thought, Puck dropped his shirt that he’d been carrying, and slid off his pants and boxers. He’d been in locker rooms often enough that it was easy to slip into the mentality that hey, another guy may or may not be about to see your junk, but it isn’t a big deal.

Apparently it was for Blaine because he squeaked and dropped the towels when he came back and Puck was stark naked and standing in the shower trying to figure out how to turn it on. Looking up incredibly nonchalant, Puck just said, “Get undressed already, kid; we don’t exactly have all day.”

Blushing furiously once more as he closed the door behind him, Blaine carefully took off his polo and his pants, but lingered at taking off his briefs. Puck rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the shower and jerked Blaine’s briefs down, making the boy yelp.

“There, you’re naked, now come on.” Without another word, Puck got back into the shower and started fiddling with the knobs at the front of it. A little shell shocked at being pantsed, even though he was already naked, Blaine was frozen for a second before he managed to step out of his underwear and pad over to the shower, tentatively getting in behind Puck and pulling the shower curtain closed.

“Can you get this stupid thing on?” growled Puck, glaring at the shower knobs with great frustration. Blaine chuckled nervously as he reached around Puck, suppressing a shudder at their brief skin on skin contact, and quickly turned a couple knobs before there was water pouring out of the shower head, instantly hitting both Puck and Blaine.

“N-Now that that’s done, h-how are we going to—” Blaine was cut off by Puck suddenly pulling him in for a kiss. Puck was leaning up against the shower wall calmly, and had grabbed Blaine by the back of his neck and reeled him in. The kiss was nothing too special, Blaine had kissed before, but there was something about the fact Puck’s hand was now embedded in his hair that was turning Blaine on faster than just the fact that he was actually naked with another boy in the shower.

Blaine whimpered into the kiss a little when Puck licked slowly at his bottom lip in askance for entrance, and Puck just smirked as he delved farther into Blaine’s mouth and the now ambiguity of his sexuality because he was perhaps enjoying this far more than he thought he would. At least that’s what he was getting from his cock which was already half-hard just from simply touching and being in the proximity of Blaine while naked. Whatever. He’d deal with the mental repercussions later; he really just wanted to focus on the prize at hand.

His one hand content to stay at its position in Blaine’s surprising curly hair, Puck’s other hand decided it wanted to explore a little. Starting out, he grabbed Blaine’s ass, making the smaller boy squeak again and incidentally pushed further into Puck, which made their cocks briefly rub up against each other. Letting out a growl from the back of his throat, Puck pulled Blaine forward with both of his hands in their separate locations. Blaine moaned softly into the kiss as the friction between them increased, and despite never really wanting to ever cultivate any relationship with another male beyond friendship, Puck was actually quite proud of himself for extracting these reactions from Blaine.

Eventually though, they had to break away to breath, both of them panting from the amount of time they’d been kissing. Puck tried to go in for another, but Blaine gave him a little grin and darted away to begin licking at his neck.

Yeah, Puck didn’t even try to refuse the feel of the seemingly dainty boy’s tongue doing things that felt borderline obscene. Blaine wasn’t just licking Puck, it was as if he was _tasting_ him, as if he was trying to literally absorb Puck via his tongue. It made him chuckle a little to think that Blaine was probably doing a better job at washing away his sweat than the water was.

He wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that Blaine moved a little lower from his neck to his collarbone, or the fact that Blaine’s hands were on his hips and his thumbs were rubbing small circles into his skin. What Puck did know was that it felt good, and he didn’t want Blaine to stop, especially when he’d just started nipping and sucking gently. Puck couldn’t help the groan that Blaine managed to wrench from him as he tenderly made his way to one of his nipples, proceeding to carry on his business there.

As he licked a slow circle around his current fixation, Blaine almost hesitated in pushing his hips forward slightly to grind up against Puck, but he was glad he did because he succeeded in getting a rather loud moan out of the slightly taller boy. Blaine carried on with his ministrations, happy that he was able to make someone who obviously had plenty of sexual experience make those noises when he had more knowledge than actual experience. Not sure if it’d be desired though, Blaine lightly tugged at Puck’s nipple with his teeth, pleased to hear something like a cross between a groan and a whine escape Puck.

Not wasting too much more time on that, Blaine recommenced licking his way down Puck’s body, perhaps lingering a bit around the abs (because honestly, how could he not?) before he found himself crouching before Puck, the probably older teen’s cock right in his face. Removing one hand from his hips, Blaine relocated it to Puck’s base, grasping it firmly, but not tightly. Puck hissed a little when Blaine licked the tip, just the tiniest hint of insecurity behind his movements now, and the mohawk’d boy couldn’t help but arch his back a little when Blaine’s tongue licked a stripe down the underside of his cock.

Satisfied that he was, in fact, doing it right, Blaine carried on, becoming bolder as he licked more and began moving his hand back and forth just a little until he found himself back at the tip. Licking in a circular motion, Blaine took the next step and brought his lips closer, and Puck almost lurched forward just from the heat of Blaine’s breath as it hit his cock. Taking the slight twitch of movement from Puck as a go-ahead, Blaine opened his mouth and took Puck in just a little, making sure to swirl his tongue around the head as he inched his way forward, the desire to fill his mouth probably irrational, but he attempted to satiate it anyway.

Puck let out a strangled groan as Blaine kept taking more and more of his cock into his mouth, and once again his hand found its way into his curls, as if he somehow had to hold on in order to keep from completely losing his sense of self. That and really, the walls were too slippery at this point to be of much use.

There was a split second where Puck thought that Blaine had forgotten what was supposed to come next because he was just sitting there, cock in his mouth and not moving. (What Puck didn’t know is that Blaine was actually just kind of savoring the feel of having a cock in his mouth because it was way better than he’d even thought it could be.) However, Blaine came back to his senses when Puck tugged once, sharply, on his hair. Moving his tongue around his cock gradually, Blaine began slowly bobbing his head, taking pleasure in the fact that the faster he went, the more Puck began to pant.

With one hand still grasping the base of Puck’s cock, Blaine moved his other hand down past his own until he reached his entrance. Still bobbing his head, Blaine rubbed his index finger around in a circle before pressing in gently, eliciting a groan from himself as he did so. Not only did Puck hear Blaine groan, but he _felt_ it, which made him gasp a little at the sensation before he looked down and tried to figure out what it was that had made him do that, and that’s when Puck saw what Blaine was doing. He wasn’t just touching himself like Puck had been expecting; no, he was full on _fingering_ himself and Puck be damned if he didn’t find that more than a little hot.

Blaine honestly couldn’t help the soft whimper that made its way out of him when practically right after he inserted another finger into himself, Puck’s other hand joined its brethren, and Puck pushed up into his mouth a little. Part of him was tempted to just let Puck take over, but the remaining part of him wanted to keep control so he took his hand from Puck’s cock and pushed the other boy’s hips back against the tile wall of the shower. Puck let out a slightly dissatisfied grunt, but it was morphed into a moan when because of the lack of his hand being there, Blaine was able to take in a bit more of Puck than he had before.

“ _Shit_ , Blaine!” Puck could’ve sworn he’d hit the back of Blaine’s throat, and regardless of the fact that Blaine was a fellow boy, he was almost sure this was one of the best blowjobs he’d ever received.

Grinning a little now, Blaine began bobbing faster and faster, trying to finger himself at the same pace and keep Puck from bucking up into his mouth at the same time. Puck could feel it building up inside of him, could feel it coiling in the pit of his stomach, and still he couldn’t find the words to actually tell Blaine what was about to happen outside of gasping and straining particularly hard against the surprisingly strong hand pushing him against the wall. Blaine took it in stride however, and swallowed what he could with Puck’s cock still in his mouth before pulling away, tendrils of Puck’s come connecting his mouth and its former companion.

A simple licking of his lips broke the connection, and Puck was almost sad to see it go, but because he was still staring, he realized that Blaine was still fingering himself despite all this. Also that Blaine was still hard. Strong hands grabbed Blaine and pulled him up suddenly, and he whimpered a little because not only had it kinda hurt just the slightest bit, but the action had caused him to displace his fingers and he ached from the loss. That ache was soon replaced by the feeling of Puck’s lips on his again as the taller boy pulled him back into a kiss, hungrier than the last, and Blaine couldn’t help but melt a little at the intensity of which Puck was kissing him.

Blaine couldn’t help the wanton whine that left his lips when he felt one of Puck’s hands wrapping itself around his cock. Really, he felt almost pathetic because of the noises that were leaving him, but he couldn’t help it. After being so hard for so long, it was like heaven to have Puck touch him, plus it was just nice in general to now know what it felt like to have someone else touch him.

It couldn’t have been more than a couple strokes of Puck’s hands before Blaine cried out, his knees almost giving way as he came probably the hardest he ever had. Puck just kind of chuckled as he held Blaine up with one arm, but was smiling a little as he placed a tender kiss on the top of Blaine’s head. He didn’t know why he did it, but he did. It just felt like the thing to do.

Backing up from Puck once he felt he could stand properly again, Blaine cleared his throat, blushing again, and stated, “W-We should actually wash now.”

Puck rolled his eyes and ruffled Blaine’s wet hair, and said, “Yeah, we probably should, kid.”

Trying to glare at Puck for calling him kid despite what they had literally just done, Blaine couldn’t help the small smile crawling onto his face at the affectionate gestures. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up because in all likelihood, he’d never see Puck again after today, but he did know he’d never _forget_ Puck.

He kind of hoped Puck never forgot him either.

—-

Eventually they managed to get clean, though Puck may have stolen a few more heated kisses before leaving the shower for good, mainly just because he could. Blaine certainly wasn’t about to oppose. The moment he got out of the shower though, he schooled himself to cease all physical contact, which threw Blaine for a loop for a moment.

Back once again in that locker room mentality, Puck dried himself off quickly and got dressed once again, even going so far as to put his shirt back on. Feeling as though it would be awkward if he just stood there in just his towel, Blaine at least managed to get his briefs and pants back on before he realized Puck was walking away.

“N-Noah, wait!”

Puck paused for a moment, and half-turned to look back at Blaine, a neutral expression on his face as he said, “I _told_ you kid, call me Puck.”

Rolling his eyes once, Blaine repeated, “ _Puck_ then, w-where are you going?”

Once again, Blaine earned a raised eyebrow from Puck in an expression that was becoming all too familiar. “I’m going home, kid, duh.”

Blaine inwardly cursed himself for the blush that was creeping back as his gaze dropped down to his feet as he posed his next question awkwardly, “W-Will I see you again, or—”

“Let’s just say, if you need your pool cleaned, you know who to call, okay?” Puck had walked back a little in order to playfully ruffle Blaine’s hair once more before going on his way again, but not before calling out over his shoulder, “You can get my number from your mom, right kid?”

Grinning perhaps more widely than he should at the vague promise, Blaine shouted after him as he went down the stairs and out of sight, “My _name_ is Blaine!”

“Whatever, _kid_.”

Then there was the sound of the front door opening and shutting. Even further off and harder to hear was the sound of his truck starting a minute or so later.

Letting out a sigh as he just leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, Blaine just stared off towards the stairs, trying to discern if all that had really happened or if he was just having a really, _really_ good dream.


End file.
